


Blood Bound

by FicNewtons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blood, Fight Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trevor topping? In this house? It’s more likely than you think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNewtons/pseuds/FicNewtons
Summary: Trevor is mean, Alucard is mean, they're both lonely and horny and they both enjoy punching each other. What more do you need?





	Blood Bound

The frigid air of the castle always seemed to sit stagnant and musty, no matter how it bustled with the minions of Lord Dracula. These days were long gone, however, and the icy draft that arose from the depths of the Belmont family home beneath it did nothing to help the listless staleness that wafted from room to room. Nowadays, only Alucard roamed the halls of the two estates, reading and writing in solitude. He barely passed the time, hardly ever leaving his home grounds, save for his visits underground to the Belmont Estate. Tirelessly, he waited. He feared he could only last on his own a short while longer before the loneliness enveloped him again. Though this seclusion would not last forever, he had grown impatient, wondering when his friends would grace him with their return.

Trevor Belmont had oft wondered the same. He knew the inevitability of his venture back to Dracula’s Castle was certain, but he wondered when the time would be right. He and Sypha had travelled a good long while, and Trevor was sure that Alucard had adjusted to life on his own, an adjustment that Trevor hesitated to disrupt. But even he had to admit, he missed the son of a bitch. Sypha was great, but after being together for so long, it was natural to want some space apart. He was sure she felt the same.  
It had all but been decided, and Trevor headed off back home, leaving Sypha sleeping peacefully with her people where she belonged. Trevor didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong anywhere, really. But the estate was one place he could pin down his roots, and it was there he went to see his family home. To see Alucard.

It took him three days and nights by horse to get back, and when he arrived, his heart dropped. The castle was just as impressive as the first time he’d seen it. No matter how empty he knew it was, he still couldn’t help but feel that Dracula himself would emerge from the grand entrance at any moment. But Dracula was dead. He had seen it with his own eyes. Still, the thought gave him no comfort.

Inside, Alucard had found himself toiling away at a chapter of his nearly finished memoirs, detailing his adventures with Sypha and Trevor, documenting the important history of Dracula’s defeat in detail. He couldn’t help but feel nostalgic as the pen flew across the paper, scribbling down the details of his life, both the best and the worst. 

His concentration was steel until he heard something—a noise. Footsteps, maybe. Wouldn’t be the first time a straggler had wandered in, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He groaned, lamenting his broken focus, as he arose to confront the vagrant. On the bright side, it had been a while since Alucard had eaten, and here dinner had just walked in his front door and practically laid itself down on a plate for him. 

“Who goes there?” he called, stepping into the dark hall. 

“Just some old bastard drunk,” a deep, gruff voice returned. 

Alucard’s eyes narrowed. Though his eyesight was impeccable, he couldn’t make out the stranger in the dark. Yet the voice was terribly familiar. Could it really be?

“Belmont?” he whispered, incredulously.

Stepping into the light, Trevor’s arms crossed. The bearded man smirked, a single strand of hair swinging across his face. Alucard was stunned speechless.

“What a warm welcome for an old friend,” Trevor mused, watching Alucard’s eyes widen with disbelief as they welled with tears.

“I.. I can’t believe…”

“Alright, that’s enough.” 

Trevor stepped up, gripping Alucard in a tight embrace. Alucard sneakily brushed away the tears from his eyes as he returned the hug, resting his head delicately on Trevor’s shoulder. He took a breath, returning to his regularly smug self as they separated.

“You got old,” Alucard jested.

“Christ, it’s only been a year, I haven’t gotten that old. Besides, you’ve…”

“Hmm? I’ve what?” Alucard raised a smirking eyebrow. 

“You… You know...” Trevor gestured toward Alucard, his hair up in a messy bun that only made him more beautiful, wearing the same shirt and pants as always. Practically identical to the way he was before. “…changed.”

Alucard scoffed. “I find that hard to believe.”

Trevor refused to back down, but found himself wordless. What could he say? That it was good to see him? That he missed him? More likely that he was still a bastard, just as he was when he left, but somehow, nothing he could say seemed to appropriately convey how he was feeling. Being back felt… good.

Alucard let the silence hang just for a moment before remembering himself.

“Where are my manners?” He gestured to his study. “Come in, sit down.”

Although Alucard had spent considerable time cleaning up the castle, its enormity was too much for one man to clean by himself, and Alucard had seldom cared about the mess. The study was messier than he had liked, but he didn’t mind. Trevor’s presence cleared up all the dark corners of the room and swept away the loneliness of it all, something that Alucard could have never done, no matter how many times he went over it with a broom or sponge. He scooted a chair across the room, settling it next to the one already placed at his desk, gesturing for Trevor to sit, which he politely obliged as he scoped out the room.

“Well, this place looks…” Trevor began.

“The same?”

“Like shit.”

Alucard grimaced.

“I never was a fan of Dracula’s style,” Trevor said. “It practically screams ‘I’m an evil overlord, watch out or I’ll murder you.’ “

“Hey, you watch it, Belmont,” Alucard said sharply.

Trevor smirked. “All I’m saying is, the man was alive for hundreds of years, yet he never developed an eye for interior decorating.”

Alucard’s jaw clenched tightly. “Don’t you come into my father’s house and speak ill of him. You would be wise to have some respect.”

“Oh yeah?” Trevor leaned forward in his seat, challenging. “And what if I said I’m not feeling particularly respectful?”

Alucard bared his teeth, hot flashes of anger pulsing through his chest. Alucard knew he was jeering him on, trying to get a rise out of him. It was obvious on his smug face. Somehow, that knowledge didn't make Trevor's words piss him off any less. “You’d better shut up or else.”

Trevor’s eyes narrowed, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.“Or. Else. What,” he said, each word punctuated with playful spite.

In a flash, Alucard surged out of his seat, his hand catching Trevor by the throat as Alucard pummeled him into the wall, his grip tight as he pinned him there. 

“You feeling alright there?” Trevor sneered. “You feel warm. I think that’s a first for you.”

Alucard’s sharp nails dug into the tender flesh of Trevor’s neck, but he didn’t care. He pressed on.

“Maybe you’re not as dead as I thought you were,” Trevor snickered.

The final straw. Reeling back in a nearly imperceptible movement, Alucard’s fist made solid contact with Trevor’s cheek, sending him hurtling to the ground. With only a groan, Trevor quickly recovered to his feet, landing an unexpectedly fast blow to Alucard’s stomach, sending him straight onto his back, the wind knocked fully out of him. Trevor leapt onto him, straddling his waist as Alucard fought to recover his breath, gasping for air under Trevor’s strong hold. He firmly gripped Alucard’s wrists, pinning them tightly over Alucard’s head as he wriggled under him, still working to recoup himself from the blow.

“You’ve gotten weak,” Trevor said, mere inches away from Alucard’s face.

Alucard breathed weakly under him, nearly back to normal.

“You’ve gotten fat,” Alucard jeered. 

“Well I’ll be damned…” 

The silence hung in the air for a moment as the two smugly watched each other, breathing heavily as the heat rose around them. Before Alucard could react, Trevor’s mouth was on his, kissing him deeply. He squirmed beneath him, trying to regain control of his arms, but Trevor doubled down. Alucard felt himself giving in to the kiss, feverishly returning it. His squirming turned to grinding as Alucard grazed the growing hardness in his pants against Trevor’s unrelenting hips as they straddled him closely. Trevor’s heartbeat grew more and more vigorous with every movement, feeling his own pants growing tighter around him with every passing second.  
He pulled back just for a second, his eyes fluttering open to see Alucard’s golden gaze staring back at him.

“You’re not shit at that,” Alucard mused.

“I’m not shit at a lot of things,” Trevor said as he grabbed Alucard’s hand, hurriedly bringing it down to his crotch, roughly stroking himself with it.

Alucard smirked. “That’s… not shit either.” With a sudden surge of strength, Alucard pushed Trevor off of him, their positions reversing. Trevor, caught off guard, hit his back square on the ground, knocking the wind out of him for a split second.

“You were holding out on me before,” Trevor muttered.

“So were you, it seems,” Alucard said as he tore Trevor’s pants right at the groin, exposing his hard, waiting cock. He eagerly discarded the rest of Trevor’s pants before moving in, his tongue slowly making its way up Trevor’s length, pulling a small, but deep groan from his lips. 

“W-Wait!” Trevor blurted. Alucard looked up in confusion.

“Isn’t… are those going to be a problem? Your…” He crudely tapped his own canines.

Alucard grinned wide, flashing his polished fangs at him. “Only if I’m not careful,” he said, lapping at the Trevor’s waiting tip. “But I’m always careful. Unless, of course, you keep interrupting me,” he said, hovering his sharp teeth dangerously close to the shaft, his hot breath sending a shiver up Trevor’s spine. 

All worry disappeared as Alucard swallowed him whole. Trevor waited a few moments for the seemingly inevitable sharp prick, but it never came, and Trevor gave himself over to Alucard’s mouth completely, eagerly grabbing a fistful of his bound blonde hair. Without interrupting himself, Alucard pulled the tie from his hair, sending his long golden locks cascading over Trevor’s bare thighs, a sensation that Trevor couldn’t even begin to describe if he’d wanted to. Alucard gripped him at the base, careful that his nails shouldn’t cause any accidental damage as he continued to work Trevor’s cock ardently with his mouth and hand simultaneously. Trevor groaned, unsure of how long he could last like this. Alucard ran his free hand up Trevor’s hairy stomach, scratching lightly along the way to his chest, making Trevor arch his back into the touch.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

Feeling the quakes of orgasm bubbling up as Trevor’s cock hardened even more under his grasp, Alucard quickly released him, licking his way up his stomach, dragging his fangs along Trevor’s precariously exposed flesh as he undid his shirt from the bottom up. 

“You son of a bitch,” Trevor choked. “You knew I was—”

He was cut off by the sudden sensation of Alucard’s tongue dancing delicately around his nipple, making his heart leap in his chest. Alucard drew it into his mouth, sucking eagerly as his tongue flicked over it over and over again. Trevor jumped, feeling a sharp pain and looked down to see a crimson spot growing larger and larger just above the pink flesh.

“Bastard! You said you would be careful!” He said as he tried to push Alucard off of him.

Alucard seized his wrists, viciously pinning them over Trevor’s head.

“Who says I wasn’t being careful?” Alucard sneered as he began to lap at the blood as it coated Trevor’s nipple, turning the pink flesh a deep, dark crimson.

As the sting subsided, Trevor began to appreciate the new sensation. This wasn’t the first time he’d been handled roughly, but it certainly was the first time he’d let someone do this. As much as he wanted to hate it, he couldn’t deny how much harder it made him. It was maddening. His cock twitched, begging to be touched.

“Alucard…” he breathed.

Alucard looked up, licking little red droplets from his lips while a few carelessly ran down his chin. He smiled, leaning into a deep kiss, filling Trevor’s mouth with the irony taste of his own blood. Trevor pushed back into the kiss, his tongue wandering hungrily around Alucard’s mouth, exploring the tips of his lips and the ridges of his fangs. Suddenly, feeling the upper hand back on his side, Trevor rolled over, pinning Alucard again underneath him. He ran his hand viciously over the bulge in Alucard’s pants, his large, rigid cock pushing impatiently against Trevor’s palm. He gripped it firmly through his pants, as Alucard emitted a soft sigh at the much desired touch. He had ached for this. But Trevor was cruel and unrelenting. Abandoning Alucard’s restless member, Trevor grabbed his shirt and tore it clean open, revealing the dhampir’s tight, inviting body. He ran his hands over Alucard’s smooth skin, his fingers exploring from his stomach up over the mass of his solid chest, lightly brushing his shirt off as he ran the heels over his palms over Alucard’s delicate collar bones and firm shoulders. Alucard, relishing the touch, closed his eyes tightly. When he reopened them, he saw Trevor, his face full of focus as he studied Alucard’s musculature, taking it all in with his eyes and the tips of his fingers. 

“Well?” Alucard demanded.

“Well what?”

“Well are you going to fuck me or not, you dumb bastard?” Alucard jeered.

Trevor rose off of him. “Turn over.”

Alucard chuckled. ”You could at least ask nicely.”

Trevor gripped him roughly by the hips, forcing him to twist onto his stomach. He grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging Alucard’s head back.

“I wasn’t asking. I was telling.”

“Fine, but watch the hair, that hurts,“ Alucard relented.

“I bet it does,” Trevor said, tightening his grip on Alucard’s hair with one hand while tugging down his pants with the other, exposing his perfectly muscular ass. Alucard growled. His heart pounded in his chest, riveted by the role reversal. Usually it was Alucard that did the antagonizing, not the other way around. He didn’t hate it, certainly.

Releasing Alucard’s hair, Trevor stepped around to his front, as Alucard sat back on his heels, shedding his torn shirt. Trevor knelt down, taking a firm hold of Alucard’s face by the jaw. From this angle, he could see Alucard’s exposed cock, which was more impressive than he had initially anticipated. He studied both it and Alucard’s face as he gently ran his thumb along his jawline, watching as the half-vampire’s lip quivered with anticipation. Keeping his rigid hold on Alucard’s face, Trevor used his free hand to grip Alucard’s cock, making it immediately harden under his touch. As he stroked him, Trevor dipped his thumb into Alucard’s mouth. Alucard whined at Trevor’s touch, his tongue saturating Trevor’s thumb. Just as Alucard was starting to feel as if he’d overflow, Trevor stood again, releasing Alucard from all touch as he moved behind him again.

“I think…” Alucard said, heaving, “that I hate you…”

Trevor pushed Alucard back down onto all fours, placing a hand firmly on the small of his back, teasing his entrance with his lubricated thumb. 

“You’re probably right,” Trevor agreed.

Alucard shuddered as Trevor’s thumb worked around his hole, only occasionally threatening to enter him. Alucard pushed back against his hand, aching for Trevor’s cock, his thumb, his anything. Trevor took too much joy in Alucard’s suffering, and finally, being uncharacteristically merciful, he gave in, sliding his thumb gently into Alucard’s ass, eliciting a deep, shuddering groan.

“How does that feel?”

Alucard was beside himself. “…hnngh. Fuck, Trevor…”

Reaching around him, Trevor gripped Alucard’s cock, feeling how hard it grew as he slowly worked in and out of him with his thumb.

“I’m going to assume that means, ‘Very good, Trevor, thank you.’ “

Alucard could barely speak. “Yes… That’s what I meant…”

In the most uncourteous way possible, Trevor quickly removed his thumb, replacing it with the tip of his cock, already slicked with pearlescent precum.

“Well?” Trevor said expectantly.

Alucard had enough. “Well what, damn you? Do you just love to torture me?”

Trevor chuckled. “A bit. But I need you to say it.”

“Say what?”

Trevor could barely contain himself. “You have to invite me in.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, his voice laden with sarcasm. “Oh, ha ha ha, very funny. Because vampires need to be invited in? God, you’re a child, Trevor, and what’s more—”

“Do you want it or not, Alucard?”

Alucard groaned. “…Yes.”

Trevor cleared his throat. Alucard sighed. “Do I have to?”

Trevor lined up his cock at Alucard’s entrance, nudging the tip in ever so slightly, making Alucard gasp audibly. He couldn’t hold out much longer like this.

“Alright, god damn it… Just… please… fuck me...”

Slowly, Trevor obliged, sliding himself in, savoring the tightness as Alucard’s warmth pulled him in deeper. Alucard felt as if his head would explode, collapsing down to his elbows, shivering at the new angle. Trevor finally stopped, his groin flush with Alucard’s ass, both of them savoring the deep penetration. It didn’t last long before he pulled out to the tip, stroking long and hard. He wrapped his arm around Alucard’s waist, supporting his weight with the other, pushing deeply into him with every thrust. A drop of sweat formed on Alucard’s brow, his eyes tightly shut as he pushed back onto Trevor’s cock. His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists on the ground, lost in euphoria. He could feel it rising up in his groin, filling his stomach and then his chest with the warm, intense heat of orgasm. Trevor could feel it within himself, too, gripping Alucard’s hip tightly with one hand, and stroking Alucard’s cock with his other.

“Trevor, I’m—”

“Me too.”

Instantly, rapture overtook both of them, wiping all of their remaining energy out in one fell swoop as they came together. Once they caught their breath, Trevor sat back while Alucard fixed his pants, both heaving with exhaustion. Trevor pushed the hair out of his face, wiping away sweat with it. As both men got themselves back together, they noticed their tattered shirts on the ground, hopelessly beyond repair. 

“Well. It wasn’t that nice of a shirt anyway,” Trevor said.

“Speak for yourself.”

Trevor could feel his eye twitching. “This is… the last time I’m nice to you.”

“Bold of you to call that being nice, you boorish ass,” Alucard objected.

Trevor thought for a moment. “I think you were right before. I think I hate you, too.”


End file.
